Getting Dirty
by authorjazmyne
Summary: *From Tumblr* Sharon/Andy Prompt: Messy baking


**Pairing:** Andy/Sharon

**Prompt:** Messy Baking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

Andy Flynn sat at his desk, the room empty, everyone else gone for the night. The only sounds around him were the low hums coming from computers and other electronics that were either left on standby or waiting for him to turn off. He leaned back in his seat, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle, a toothpick dangling from his mouth. He didn't really feel like leaving to go to an empty house, especially not after the long day he had. So he folded his hands and rested them on his stomach, his chair tilting back farther as he let out a slow sigh from deep in his lungs.

With nobody around, not even a custodial worker, Andy had the chance to let his body relax and his mind wander. Thoughts of making deals and locking up criminals disappeared, easily replaced with frivolous thoughts. He thought of the newspaper he'd left on the kitchen table, the red tie he'd taken off and carelessly draped on the foot of the bed when he decided that he would go with the gold tie instead, knowing Sharon liked it. And that was all it took. The thought of a tie had his thoughts trailing off to the one thing he wasn't supposed to be thinking about. With a deep groan he tried and failed to push Sharon out of his mind.

But trying to stop thinking about Sharon only made him think about her more. He thought of the month of July, the awkward flirting that started after Sharon had gone with him to his daughter's wedding. It wasn't a date, at least according to Sharon, but that didn't stop either of them from getting closer, going as far as sharing a tentative goodnight kiss when he dropped her off. A smile appeared on Andy's lips as he remembered Sharon's mouth against his own, gentle and sweet. The lieutenant shook his head at himself; he shouldn't be thinking about that.

The next few weeks had been a continuous cycle of awkwardness. There were touches of hands that made Sharon pull away, saying sorry as he grinned so only she could see, rushes of breaths every time they stepped close to each other, both of them feeling like their available oxygen had been cut in half, looks and smiles that only the two of them really understood, and there was even an almost kiss in her office, one that he was sure didn't happen only because she dropped all the papers in her hand at the sound of something outside the door. But one night in August the awkward flirtiness he'd become accustomed to turned into something more primal, desperate, savage - which was the reason he really wasn't supposed to be thinking about Sharon, especially not the night he'd seen her fully let down her walls and let him in in a way she hadn't done for anyone in years.

They hadn't spoken about it, not really. They didn't pretend it didn't happen, nor did they act as if they didn't both know it was inevitable for things to lead to them sleeping together, but they made it clear it most likely wouldn't have happened again. And again the awkwardness started, the push and pull in a relationship they both knew had as good of a chance at blooming as it did at blowing up in their faces. Andy learned to settle for the smell of her lingering perfume, stolen glances, and the sight of her hips swinging subtly when she walked away from him and to her office. He could just see her now: a determined look on her face as she strutted away like she was on the most important mission to ever exist, hair swaying along with her arms and hips.

When the sound of heels clicking on the floor grew louder, Andy realized it wasn't his imagination creating the sound. He opened his eyes and tilted his head towards the noise. His eyes started at the black stiletto heels and went all the way to the forest green eyes that were waiting for his attention. He straightened up in his seat and pulled the toothpick from his mouth, making it look less like he was just lounging about at work after hours. That was what he was doing, though, and Sharon had practically ordered him to go home before she left two hours ago.

"Oh. Captain," he greeted, his tone showing he hadn't been expecting her to come back.

"Lieutenant," she said as she looked around the dimly lit room. She smiled as her eyes moved back to him, her voice lowering as she said his name. "Andy." It rolled off her tongue like she were tasting it, savoring it, enjoying the second or two it was able to slip past her lips. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked, walking towards him.

Andy rubbed at the back of his neck as he gave her a half-shrug. "There was paperwork to finish," he told her, tapping his finger against the stack of reports and files he'd busied himself with.

Sharon didn't look convince as she glanced from him to the desk. She looked him straight in the eye and lifted a thin eyebrow, silently telling him that wasn't a good enough answer. Suddenly he felt like he was back in high school, being sent to the principal's office for misbehaving; he should have been used to this feeling because it was something that never really stopped at high school and stuck with him as he aged.

"It looks like you're finished now," she said as she flipped through a few of the sheets of paper. "You're going to need a better excuse if you expect me to believe you."

Andy grinned as her lips twitched, a smile being held back. "Fine. No excuses."

"The truth?" she asked, surprised.

Andy stood up from his seat and turned to her, let a moment of silence sit between them, and then reached for his suit jacket off the back of the chair. He stepped closer, looking as if he were going to say something serious, only to smile at her as he said: "I had a feeling you would come back, and I knew you'd want to see me."

Sharon's face fell for a second before she shook her head and licked her lips, stepping away from him and going to her office. He caught her smile as she turned, though, making him follow behind her. She opened the door and held it open until she was sure he was holding it, showing that she knew he was right behind her. She left the lights off, the soft glow of streetlights being enough for her.

"What are you doing back anyway?"

Sharon went to her drawer and pulled out a folder, holding it up. "You're not the only one of us that has paperwork that needs to be done." Andy watched her smile widen, the dim light casting a slight shadow on her face. "I was getting restless and a little bored alone in the apartment," she admitted. "It was either work on paperwork or find something to clean." She gave him a half shrug, her eyes sparkling.

"And Rusty? Where's he at?"

Sharon closed the drawer. "Away for the weekend," she said with a smile. "He's camping."

"Camping?"

"Yes, with Lieutenant Morris from Internal Affairs- I'm sure you remember her." Andy rolled his eyes and she smirked again, leaving the office, Andy in tow. "Well, it turns out she has a son that goes to Rusty's school. He asked about going camping, and after speaking to Lieutenant Morris and making sure she would be there and knew the basic information about his situation, I agreed."

Andy nodded, looking at her as she leaned against the side of his desk, clearly waiting for him to pack up, not leaving without him this time. "So this means you have a whole weekend to yourself?" he asked.

Sharon slowly nodded, the hand not holding the folder going to the pocket of her lightweight jacket. She looked like she wanted to say something, even opened her mouth, only to abruptly close it and shake her head. Andy didn't say anything else for a while.

After making sure he did everything he had to do, Andy grabbed the last of his things and gestured for her to lead the way; she did. "So exactly what do you do when you're all on your own?" he asked.

Sharon threw a look over her shoulder that Andy couldn't quite read. "What do _you_ do when you're alone?" Sharon countered, her tone more suggestive than he was sure she meant it to be.

But that didn't mean he didn't feel a tingle at the back of his neck as a result. "Wouldn't you want to know," he heard himself answer before he could stop himself.

If the way she fumbled with the door handle meant anything, Sharon hadn't been expecting that response. Andy laughed, reaching around her and opening the door himself.

"I, uhm-" Sharon cleared her throat and then stopped as Andy's other hand rested on her arm.

"I like when you get flustered," he admitted, watching her chest as it rose and fell with her slow inhalation and exhalation.

Sharon turned her head, that familiar look in her eyes that she always got right before she made up a reason for why she needed to leave. He couldn't get upset about it - in a way he even understood. Her eyes dropped to his lips before she drew her own bottom lip into her mouth, her eyes coming back up to his eyes before she let her lip slowly slide past her teeth.

"I think I should get home," Sharon said slowly, clearing her throat once more as she looked to him.

Andy removed his hand and nodded. "Me too," he said, trying his best to hide the disappointment.

And then they left, barely saying a word as he walked Sharon to her car, barely noticing the way they both lingered once there, and barely regretting it when they let their lips slowly graze each other in a chaste kiss.

* * *

Sharon hadn't done paperwork when she got home like she had planned. She'd taken the dough out of the refrigerator that she had put in there earlier and left it to rise, a plan of some late night baking. In the meantime she decided a shower would do her some good, give her the chance to clear her mind of all thoughts of Andy. But once she was in the shower, she found herself thinking of him more than she had been already. As she scrubbed her skin, making it turn a shade of red, she was telling herself that she had to stop finding herself in these situations. It was one thing knowing you had feelings for someone, but actually acting on it was different. Needless to say, her shower hadn't helped.

After her shower, Sharon left the bathroom and went into her room. She sat down, towel wrapped around her body, her thoughts racing in her mind. She needed to get dressed, but she also felt like just lying back and closing her eyes. But if she were to do that, she knew her thoughts would only stay on Andy, possibly taking a turn to a place she really didn't want them to go - well, a place she knew she shouldn't let them go. So she decided to get up and make the strawberry sweet rolls like she decided she would do.

Dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, Sharon went into the kitchen. She rolled her shoulders a few times, took the wine glass that she'd emptied before showering and brought it with her to the sink. Baking was a distraction she needed, one she hoped would be good for her. She moved around the kitchen with ease, the only sound in the apartment coming from the closing cabinets and clinking of metal appliances.

At the sound of her phone vibrating, Sharon put the bowl of dough down and went to get her phone from the living room. She knew Rusty wouldn't be texting her because the reception was horrible where they were camping. So she wasn't surprised when she pressed the button and a message from Andy appeared.

_'How's the paperwork going?'_

_'Haven't touched it.'_ Sharon brought her phone with her back into the kitchen. They didn't text often, but when he would send her personal messages, she always responded - even when she was telling herself she needed to stop thinking about him.

_'What are you doing?'_

Sharon turned to the ingredients she was gathering for her strawberry sweet rolls and then replied to his text message._ 'Late night baking. You?'_

His message came back quickly, not even giving her chance to put her phone down. _'I went for a walk to clear my mind. I'm about to drive home.'_

Sharon smiled and leaned against the breakfast bar._ 'Did it help?'_

_'Nope. Still thinking about you.'_

Sharon closed her eyes and slowly breathed in. She waited a moment before she opened her eyes and swiped the bottom of her phone so she could reply to him. _'I know the feeling.'_

_'Is that why you're baking?'_

_'Yes.'_ Sharon put her phone down and then went back to getting the rest of her things ready so she could get to the baking she was supposed to be doing.

Her phone vibrated a few minutes later as she was uncovering the bowl, getting the flour out so she could lay the dough out on it. She wiped her hands on a towel and then went to read his text._ 'So does this mean you're not bored and lonely anymore? No longer wishing you weren't home alone...'_

Sharon rolled her eyes at her phone, a smile lifting on her lips as she texted a response._ 'Never said I was lonely or needed company.'_

_'Doesn't mean it's not true.'_

_'I guess you're right. Company wouldn't be that bad.'_

Sharon waited a few minutes for a reply, but one didn't come. She went back to what she was doing, fixing the clip holding her hair back and washing her hands again. It had been a while since she baked just for the fun of it. She'd made the dough before she went back to the office, putting it in the fridge to use for breakfast. Baking to clear her mind was usually soothing and relaxing, so she expected she would enjoy it.

Sharon was sprinkling flour down to roll out her dough when she heard the doorbell ring. Groaning because of the disturbance in her peace, she wiped her hands on the towel and looked down at herself. Her cotton tank top was clinging to her body and her yoga pants were a little lower on her hips than she was used to. She pulled the white shirt down and was about to reach for her cardigan when she realized it was only one person who would really be ringing her bell this late at night, especially after the conversation she'd just had.

Sharon left the cardigan and thought about ignoring the doorbell because he hadn't called first. But to say she didn't want to see him would mean to be lying. So she went to the door, looking through the peephole to make sure it was really him. Andy was rocking on his feet, his hands stuffed in jean pockets. She sighed as she unlocked the door and then slowly opened it.

"Andy," she said, her tone questioning and soft. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he said lamely, offering her a shrug. He already knew his explanation wasn't really needed. There was no denying why he was there. She needed company, and he needed not to be alone - it all made sense in his head.

"And let me guess," she said as she stepped aside to let him come in, "you saw the light on and thought you should stop by and see if I really was up here baking. Hm?"

Andy grinned at the sarcastic tone she used. "Well, no- but we can go with that."

"You could have just asked me if you could come over," she said

"I should have," he agreed, sounding sorry. "Next time I will," he added with a grin.

Sharon hummed as she closed the door and turned to him, watching him move around like he belonged there. Funny thing was, he'd only been in her apartment once before, so it was hard to tell why it seemed right for him to be there in the middle of the night.

Andy put his jacket down on the sofa and looked into the kitchen before turning to her. "If you want me to leave..."

Sharon shook her head, pulling the hem of her tank top. "You're already here," she reasoned.

"I could still leave."

Sharon smiled and walked to the kitchen. "You can stay," she said over her shoulder.

Andy watched from the spot he stood at for a second, watching her wash her hands and dry them slowly, taking deep breaths that she probably thought he didn't notice. Andy was starting to regret his impulsive decision to come over, but then Sharon turned around and leaned against the counter, a bright smile making him glad he was there.

"You plan on standing there all night?" Andy shook his head in the negative. "Do you," she started, pointing over her shoulder to her working space, "maybe want to help?"

"Only if you promise not to show off," he said with one of those boyish grins.

"I'll try my best."

Andy removed his shoes and his casual button down shirt, leaving him in the white t-shirt. Sharon told him to wash his hands and then to come to her. He washed his hands and arms, already knowing how messy baking could get. When he stepped beside Sharon, she smiled and slid the dough out of the bowl and onto the lightly floured surface.

Sharon was kneading the dough, and for the most part he was just watching her as they talked. The muscles in her arms were flexing as she worked the dough in her hands. She caught him looking, but instead of telling him to stop like he expected, she smirked.

"You're not much help," she said.

"You told me I was making too much of a mess," he countered.

Sharon smiled. "You've been in here less than ten minutes and managed to already get flour all over your arms," she said, amused.

"You can't be afraid to get dirty," Andy responded.

"I'm not," she said defensively. "I don't mind getting dirty," she told him, watching as he licked his lips, his eyes suggestive. She turned away from him, fighting off a blush when she realized how that might have sounded.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he came behind her, pressing his body against the back of hers.

Sharon felt heat move up her neck as he leaned down, his mouth closer to her ear. She swallowed slowly and fought off the urge to lean into his firm body, simply staying put as his warm breath caressed the side of her face.

Andy slid his hands down her bare arms, getting flour on her, slowly caressing her smooth skin as he listened to her breath hitch and then get heavy. He grinned and trailed his fingers all the way to her small wrists, taking a second before taking her hands into his own, interlacing their fingers.

"You sure about that?" he finally asked.

Sharon's throat was dry, so she simply nodded. She wasn't expecting him to start kneading the dough with her hands in his. Sharon didn't turn to him or even say anything; instead, she let him take control of her hands. He pushed down so her palms kneaded the dough, slow and heavy, the combined weight being used. It was relaxing, the slow movement of their hands. But at the same time she was finding it hard to breathe, his breath and body against her, his hands taking control of her own. The entire time they kneaded the dough, Andy's breath was hot against her neck and ear, and she was aware that he knew she liked it.

Andy stepped back and Sharon finally felt like she could breathe again. "You wanna roll it out?" she asked, her voice sounding odd to her ears. She cleared her throat as she stepped away and turned to look at him as she got the rolling pin.

"Sure, why not?!"

So Andy rolled out the dough as Sharon got the butter, but mostly she was thinking about what was going on. She knew very well that Andy knew exactly what he was doing. Every touch and word said against her ear was meant to drive her insane. He'd at least succeeded at that much.

Hours ago she was telling herself that she needed to stop getting herself caught in situations like this. But here she was, again. She didn't know what he did to her that made her stomach flutter and tighten with both arousal and excitement, but she was starting to get used to it.

Sharon put the butter down beside Andy and noticed that he had already managed to get flour at a new spot. Maybe this was part of the charm - he was a lot of the things she wasn't, as well as a lot of the things she actually found endearing. He was messy and funny, not afraid to let go and enjoy himself. He was flawed and knew it, embraced his flaws instead of trying to pretend they didn't exist. He was also kind and thoughtful. And even though she didn't know exactly why he wanted to come over, Sharon was glad he was there.

Andy felt Sharon brushing at his neck, most likely getting the flour off him. He took his flour covered hand and wiped her nose, watching as she scrunched it up and made a sound of disapproval. He laughed as she rubbed at her nose with the back of her arm and then tried to hide a smile. He wanted to lean down and kiss her, tell her she didn't have to keep doing that. She didn't need to put on her armour around him; he liked her better without it.

Andy cupped the side of her face and turned her so she was looking at him. He dragged his thumb over her cheekbone and smiled, his eyes locked with hers. She didn't move from him, or fight the smile that slowly formed on her lips. For a moment they were just two people looking at each other, no expectations, no rules or guidelines. For that brief moment they were Sharon and Andy, standing in a kitchen, baking sweet rolls.

They finally broke apart to finish preparing the rolls. They covered the dough with the strawberry filling and then rolled it tightly into a log. Sharon said she would cut it, but Andy insisted. She found herself laughing at him, watching as he sliced through it, the filling slipping out and getting all over the place. Her laughter stopped when Andy smiled and dipped his finger in the leftover filling, slowly tracing the curve of her lip with it. The sound that left her throat then was more of a moan, a surprised but delighted one. She licked her bottom lip as he watched her and then she took over the rest of the work, telling him he was making more of a mess than necessary. But she was sure he knew she was enjoying herself with him.

"Now they need to sit and rise," Sharon told him as she placed the last roll into the baking pan and went for the towel to wipe her hands. Andy didn't say anything, looking distracted. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"Yeah. You just-" He zeroed in on her neck. "You have a little something," Andy said, pointing to a spot.

"Here?" Sharon asked, wiping at her neck with her hand.

"No," Andy said.

"Where?"

"Come here," he said, pulling her back to him. "I'll get it," he mumbled as he moved her hand away and lowered his head without hesitation.

Andy's tongue slowly flattened against the side of her neck and licked the strawberry jam off her skin, making her hum with pleasure. Her eyes felt heavy and fell shut as he licked again, this time also sucking right over a pulse point, making her feel like she was going to suffocate in the heat that surrounded them.

"Andy," she whispered, almost desperately, when his teeth scraped her delicate skin, making her knees feel weak. This was exactly what they were supposed to be avoiding.

"Tastes good," he said against her skin.

Sharon hummed again and pulled back, opening her eyes so she could see him. He licked his lips and she felt herself gravitating to him. He grinned in typical Andy Flynn form, and she smirked, realizing that the very thing she was supposed be avoiding was what she wanted most. She completely closed the space between them, hearing him groan his approval. Her tongue slipped out between her lips and slowly traced his bottom lip, tasting the sweetness of the strawberries. It did taste good, but it tasted even better on his mouth than it did when she tasted it earlier.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" she asked.

Andy shook his head. "We're on equal playing fields right now," he said, making her give him a questioning look. "I didn't come here for this," he said honestly. "This is something we both want, something that will only happen if you say it does."

Sharon smiled, understanding what he was saying. There was no pressure, and once again, there were no expectations. She smiled as she leaned forward, her mouth meeting his. The strokes of their lips were slow, the sweeps of their tongues and nips of their teeth were direct. Sharon welcomed Andy's tongue into her mouth when she felt it pressing between her lips. His tongue curled inside her mouth, deftly swiping against the sensitive spot at the roof. She felt pleasure coiling in her belly, tingles shooting up her spine. She moaned and deepened the kiss, gave just as good as she was getting.

Andy kissed from her mouth to her neck, making her moan and hum. His lips were everywhere, but at the same time it felt like he wasn't at the right places. Andy's lips trailed down her chest and her head fell back, her breathing becoming heavy. He was urgent while still being thorough. He knew just where to touch, where to kiss, and where she liked to feel his teeth against her. The fact that they had only done this once before seemed irrelevant. He knew her body, had spent hours watching her the last time as he caressed and touched, teased and devoured, withered her down to a whimpering mess, only to bring her right back to the in control, strong woman he admitted turned him on more than anything.

In one languid moment, Andy dragged his tongue over her breasts, right over the edge of her bra. She shivered, her eyes locked with his. She kept her hands on his shoulders and biceps, needing the constant feel of his body to keep her grounded. Her heart was racing and every touch of his mouth and hands sent waves of arousal through her body. When he started to gently nibble the side of her breast, she could feel heat move to her core. When he slid his hands under her shirt, grazing her breasts through her bra, she felt a slow burn down her spine. And when he squeezed her breasts in his hands fully, simultaneously sucking that tender spot he had been nipping at, she was sure she had forgotten how to breathe.

Sharon slid one hand down his arm and then went straight to his stomach, bunching the shirt up in it. "Take this off," she moaned.

Andy was reluctant to pull away from her body, but he did, giving her what she wanted. Sharon smiled and reached for her own shirt, but he stopped her, took her hands held them above her head. To his surprise, she didn't move or protest. There was a look of complete trust in her eyes as she bit her lip, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted.

Andy put his hands on her hips and slowly slid them up the sides of her body, watching as her creamy skin appeared. Her breathing became harsher with each painful second that went by. He took his time, enjoying the way she silently watched with lustful eyes. He ducked down and kissed over her stomach, feeling the fluttering beneath his lips as she hummed slowly. She smelt of lavender, tasted fresh and salty like sweat at the same time. It was an arousing mixture; it made him groan against her skin and suck the spot right above her navel.

Sharon inhaled sharply. "Andy," she whispered, his name passing the lump in her throat, straining to get out.

He smiled against her and glided his lips and tongue up her torso, dragging the shirt over her chest. He felt himself twitch inside his pants when his eyes stopped at her breasts, a plain cream bra the only thing separating him from them. He finished pulling the shirt off and then let it fall to the floor. Sharon's hands instantly went to his shoulders and their mouths came together for another kiss. Their bodies molded against one another, grinding and pushing. Sharon's thigh moved against his cock and he grunted in her mouth, making her do it again and again, on purpose this time. As he slid his tongue into her mouth, he moved his hands down to her ass, squeezing and massaging, eliciting moans and soft whimpers.

Sharon felt like she was drowning in desire. Andy's body felt good against her, better than she remembered. She slipped one of her hands between them, enjoying the feel of sliding against his skin as she made her way to his belt buckle. He continued to kiss her as she worked at getting his belt and button undone with one hand. He kissed her harder, deeper, making it harder for her to concentrate on what her hand was doing.

When Andy felt his belt come undone, he grunted and started kissing his way down her neck again. He heard Sharon let out a shaky breath, felt her body practically vibrating with pleasure against him. He kissed down to her shoulder, over her bra strap as his hands smoothly went up her back, his fingertips tracing her spine. His teeth pulled at the strap of her bra, moved it all the way off her shoulder with ease. He looked up at her, into her eyes, before going to the other shoulder. He did the same, kissing and lightly sucking before sliding the strap off her shoulder. His hands reached the clasp of her bra and then he undid it, taking a step back so it could slide off her.

Sharon let it fall to the floor; it was barely there before she felt Andy's mouth on her breast. His lips were warm and wet as they wrapped around an aching nipple. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back in ecstasy. With her leg, she pulled him closer to her. She caressed his arms and back, feeling the muscles and the places that weren't quite as toned as they were when he was younger. She enjoyed the feel of his body, the way she could sort of get a little more of his life story from it.

Sharon tilted her head to the uncovered rolls and then looked at the plastic wrap. That's what she had been doing before all of this. "Wait," she breathed. "The rolls need to be covered and moved so they can-" Sharon moaned deeply when she felt Andy squeezing her breasts tightly. She inhaled quickly and exhaled slowly, her fingers pulling at his hair, not entirely sure if she was trying to stop him or urge him on.

Andy grunted as he grazed her puckered nipples with his thumbs, watching a lump move in her throat as she swallowed harshly. He attached his mouth to her neck, sucking at the indent, tasting sweat and the slightly nutty taste of the flour. The taste of the flour wasn't one he enjoyed, but he barely noticed it.

Sharon shuddered against him and put her hands on both sides of his head so he would look at her. He looked hungry when he pulled away from her. She shuddered again, moaning in the back of her throat. He was doing that thing again, the same thing that made it so hard for her resist him the last time they slept together. He was looking at her like, if given the chance, he would devour her. And if the last time they slept together was any proof, devouring her was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Two minutes," she said. "I just need two minutes."

Andy stepped back, running his hands over his face and hair as she took a moment to breathe. She exhaled slowly and then turned around to do what she had to do. Andy tried to patiently wait as she put the pan to the side, covering it with the plastic wrap - but he was having a hard time. He was impatient and needy, wanting to be against her again, taste her skin, feel her body as she shivered and trembled. And anyone would have a hard time just standing there with a half-naked Sharon. He waited for another moment or two, his cock begging for relief and attention. He couldn't wait any longer. He closed the space between them again, turning her around so he was able to look into her eyes.

She came to his mouth when he leaned down to her. He kissed her passionately, swiping his tongue against her lips until she opened her mouth to him. She stroked his skin, both of them moaning into the kiss. He pushed her back until she was against the counter, his hands finding the flour-covered surface as he pushed his body against hers firmly and nipped at her lips. She groaned, her nails scraping his scalp as she pulled his mouth to her, almost begging for him to give her more of everything. He reached down to her thighs, the black material of her yoga pants instantly being dirtied with the flour on his hands, but he was sure she didn't mind. She was enjoying the way he touched her, the slow, skillful caresses that were making her body flood with pleasure.

Andy felt his hard shaft throbbing in his pants and he groaned. He moved up to the waist of her yoga pants, his fingers slipping into the waistband. She hummed and her own hands went down to his pants, going back to the button and zipper she had been working on earlier. She stopped kissing him to see what she was doing, breathing heavily as she looked from her own hands to his eyes and then back down. She seemed almost as impatient as he did, but it looked good on her - attractive even.

When she got the zipper down, Sharon made a small noise in her throat, looking up at him. She didn't take her eyes off his as she palmed his erection through his underwear, squeezing with just enough pressure to make him jerk slightly against her. She smirked, looking pleased with herself as she moved back to his mouth to kiss him. He groaned when she slid her hand into his boxers, finally feeling her right where he needed her touch. Andy's own hands were pulling at her yoga pants, starting to slowly slide them off of her.

Sharon thought about going to the bedroom, or maybe even the living room. Things were cleaner there; there were also soft surfaces. Sharon's hand stilled, and so did her mouth, when she thought of where it would be better to go. She barely noticed the groan from Andy, the way his cock twitched in her hand from being forgotten.

Andy reached up and grasped Sharon's face, tilting her head up so she was looking at him. "Do you wanna stop?" he asked.

Sharon shook her head and slowly smiled. "Just the opposite," she whispered, leaning back to his mouth.

"What is it then?"

And instead of saying they should go to the bedroom or something, Sharon said something else entirely. "I should clean up the counter first," Sharon said against his mouth. So much for sexiness before having sex, but from the feeling of his hands gripping her waist tightly again, he didn't mind.

Andy shook his head, his lips going from hers to her jaw, her breath getting heavy again as he nipped at her delicate skin. "It can wait," he mumbled against her. She shivered in his arms when he dragged his tongue up her neck, going from the base to her ear.

Sharon slid her hand out of his underwear."I'll be quick," she managed to say, her heart racing rapidly as he pleasantly assaulted her senses, nibbling and sucking on her neck, tasting the strawberry jam that still lingered there.

"Uh-uh," he groaned, sucking right where the neck and shoulder met.

Sharon bit her lip, moaning deeply in her throat. She reached behind her to hold on to the counter, her hand instantly being covered in flour. "There's flour-" Sharon shivered and moaned, her grip tightening on the edge of the counter. "-And jam everywhere," she finished.

"What did I say earlier?" he asked hotly against her ear, making her let out a moan she would have tried to hide if this were anyone else. "You can't be afraid to get dirty." At the sound of a groan, one that Andy felt come from her mouth and go to his body, making his cock throb, he stepped back and put one hand on her hip and the other on her arm.

Quickly, so fast that she felt like all the air had left her lungs, he turned her around and bent her over the counter, her breasts pressed against the messy surface. Sharon groaned with the force, instinctively bracing herself with her hands palmed out against the countertop. She looked over her shoulder to see him, but didn't move.

Andy leaned down so their faces were close together, their breaths being felt on each other's face. He pressed his body into her, getting just the right angle so she could feel his erection against her ass. She moaned lowly, grinding against him slowly. Andy wrapped his arm around her and slid his hand over her hip and down until he could feel the heat radiating from between her legs. The look in her eyes changed dramatically, her hips stilling. One second she looked like she was prepared to tease him all night, and then the next her eyes darkened and her expression turned downright lustful, a need in her that made him even more determined to satisfy her completely.

"Tell me what you want." His hand was teasing the place under the waistband of her pants. It was torture, and he knew it. She was fighting the urge to push down against his hand, trying to hide how much she wanted his touch. But her eyes weren't shielded and he could see everything he needed to in them. "Tell me," he urged, his mouth almost touching hers.

"You," she heard herself moan, her eyes falling shut.

Andy watched her face, the way her eyes squeezed tightly when he pressed his hand against her center through her pants. Her answer was vague and not exactly what he had thought she would say; he thought she would be more direct, tell him exactly what she wanted to feel. But Andy didn't need her to say what she wanted, because her body was telling him what she needed. When his fingers rolled over her clit, she shuddered. Sharon bit her lip as he pushed his cock back against her and his hand slowly left the space between her legs, sliding upward.

Andy started kissing her freckled shoulder and back, his hands going to the top of her pants as his lips peppered kisses against her. He dragged the pants and her panties down over her hips and thighs as his mouth moved down the curve of her back, his lips tasting the sweat that was on her skin. Sharon shivered as her clothes fell to the floor and the air hit her naked skin.

"Turn around," Andy whispered.

Sharon stepped out of her clothes, kicking them to the side. Even with her skin covered with flour, he was still looking at her with that hungry look in his eyes. It made her skin tingle and a rush of arousal sweep through her body. He put his hands on her bare hips and stroked his thumbs in slow circles, another rush moving through her, starting at her toes and traveling to the tip of her ears. He came close, his body pressed against her, the rough material of his jeans against her thighs. She shivered, her head spinning deliriously as she felt his hands sliding up her body, his erection pressed against her through the material of clothing.

He moved to kiss her, but she put her hand between them to stop him."Wait; take off your pants." She wanted to see him, too. And once his pants were off, Sharon could barely think about exactly what he was doing to her body.

He was suddenly on his knees, his lips on her thighs, kissing slowly. Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue snaked out and moved between her folds, licking slowly, tasting her earthy flavor. He groaned; the arousing, heavy smell made his head spin.

Sharon's head fell back, her mouth agape as she trembled. She slid her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly as he dragged his tongue against her slick folds. His mouth was all over her, sucking and kissing, slowly licking and lightly nibbling. She pulled him closer every time he stopped at her clit, grinning against her as he watched her writhe, soft whimpering noises slipping past her lips.

Andy was enjoying watching her quiver. He lapped greedily, powered on by her moans and the way she held his head to her. His mumbles sent vibrations through her body, making her breathless. Slowly she was letting down more walls, letting him in more. He hoped she knew he appreciated it - appreciated all of this.

Sharon caught the twinkle in Andy's eyes before his tongue delved back into her and her knees went weak. She was aching with desire everywhere. Sharon growled in the back of her throat as his tongue flickered and teased her. "Andy," she moaned breathlessly, pulling him away from the tender space between her legs.

Andy loved the way his name sounded when she said it, especially when she was aroused. He kissed his way up her stomach, his eyes on hers, watching her. She was breathing heavily, her skin flushed and sweaty. The clip that had been in her hair had fallen out, leaving her hair out and free to fall back as she tilted her head to the side. Andy kissed each of her breasts, sucked her hard nipples slowly, letting his teeth graze them before going farther up her body. He didn't stop until their mouths could meet in a sloppy, needy kiss.

Sharon's hands went to Andy's shoulders, dried flour crumbling as it fell off her skin. Her grip got tight when she felt his hand caressing her inner thigh, making her quiver and tremble with anticipation. Her center throbbed each time he moved closer, her inner walls clenching, needing to feel him inside her. She used one of her hands to slide down his body, her nails raking against him as she made it to his hard shaft. He grunted when her hand wrapped around him. She stroked clumsily until he put his hands on her hips and pushed her harder against the side of the counter, making her spread her legs farther apart.

Sharon's hands were forced away, and then she felt his cock pressing against her. Her head tilted back and she broke the kiss, her hands on the counter as Andy teased her. He ran himself against her, over her clit, at her entrance, getting her wetness on his cock. Each time the head of his cock pressed against her engorged clit, Sharon whimpered a little, her thighs shaking. She heard the 'please' slip out of her mouth, and then Andy slowly slid into her, his hand cupping her ass.

"God," she whispered shakily when he was fully inside her.

She was wet and throbbing around him, hot and inviting. Andy moaned at the feeling of having her wrapped around him again. His hips started to slowly rock, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her. The pace picked up as her need became more apparent. He went harder, faster when she moaned deeply. He held her leg up, his fingers caressing her thigh as he drove in and out of her, making her pull him closer with her hands on his shoulder.

Sharon legs wrapped tightly around him as he lifted her, leaning her against the counter as he thrust into her. Strong, quick rocks of his hips easily had her clinging to him desperately, murmuring into his ear. She had already been close from before, so she knew she wouldn't last much longer like this. Andy's hands moved to her ass as he pushed into her, his nails scratching her skin every time he pulled her closer to him.

Andy inhaled her scent as he started sucking the side of her neck. "God, your skin tastes so good," he said against her, the words vibrating through her. Sharon moaned and he sucked harder, feeling her rapid pulse beneath his mouth.

"Ooh," she crooned. She started incoherently sputtering words out.

Andy sucked on the same spot, receiving the same response when his teeth scraped against her. "Like that?" he asked, though he knew she did.

"Yes," she answered shakily.

He scraped his teeth against her skin again as he pressed her harder against the counter and fucked her faster. The friction burned her lower back every time she slid against it, but the pleasure outweighed it. Sharon kissed against his shoulder, randomly sucking and lightly biting, her nails digging into the back of his neck. Her legs squeezed tighter around him, her inner walls clinging to his cock each time he slid in and out of her.

Andy hit just the right spot and she felt her body tremble. "Right there," she breathed, her nails digging in harder to his skin.

Andy grunted at the sound of her desperate plea. "Look at me," Andy hissed against her ear.

Sharon turned her head and tried to keep her eyes open as she panted and rolled her hips. Andy's nails dug into her ass again and she groaned, eyes shutting tightly. The delicious pain from his nails and the counter scraping against her back was something she knew she would regret the next day, but at the moment it was what was pushing her over the edge. Sharon's nails scratched into his neck again as she tilted her head back, the friction being created on the tip of her clit as it rubbed against him being what sent her tumbling over, her body uncontrollably quivering against him, sharp cries in the air as the waves of her orgasm moved through her.

Sharon nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breathing harshly, shocks still moving through her. She softly kissed his sweaty skin, her fingers slowly making circles on the back of his neck where she'd scratched. He was still inside her, hard, and she was sure he hadn't reached his climax yet. She stayed like that for a moment longer, trying to let her heart slow down.

She kissed to his ear, let her heavy breath linger there before she spoke. "Get on the floor," she ordered, her legs slowly sliding off him so she could stand on her feet.

Andy looked confused when he pulled back and gazed into her eyes, slipping out of her.

Sharon shivered slightly at the loss and let out a shaky breath. "I wanna ride you," she whispered, her voice doing that thing where it seemed like she was trying to seduce him with her voice alone, no matter what she was saying.

Andy gulped, a smart quip on the tip of his tongue about how she complained about the dirty counter and now she wanted him on the floor. But he didn't say anything as he started kissing his way down her body until he was on his knees, his hands on her hips. He brought her down to the floor with him. He was on his back within seconds, Sharon's hands on his shoulders as she positioned herself with one leg on either side of his body. She trailed her hands up and down his torso, mapping his body out, her touch making him needy for more of her.

Andy lifted his head, his hand fisting her hair. "Kiss me," he ordered sharply, demanding.

Sharon didn't hesitate. She kissed him, her lips urgently moving against his own, her tongue seeking entrance into the warmth of his mouth. He growled when she started rolling her hips against him and kissing him harder. Her tongue fought for dominance with his, tangling and caressing. Moans and breaths were coming at a rush. Andy tried to slow her down, keep her to him, but she was pulsating with arousal that she couldn't contain.

"I want you back inside me," she whispered against his mouth as he tried to keep her still. She was grinding against him, her arousal escalating rapidly as if she hadn't just had an orgasm not too long ago. It was like it was the first touch of the night, strong and heavy.

Sharon moved down his body, finding a space between his opened legs. As she lowered her mouth to his cock, his eyes were already falling shut with anticipation. She smirked and then took him into her mouth, feeling him arch and grunt out her name. It sent a shiver down her spine and made her ache between her legs. She could taste herself on him, the earthy flavor covering her tongue as she wrapped her mouth around him, sucking slowly.

"Damn," Andy breathed quietly, his hand going to her head, his fingers combing through her hair gently.

He opened his eyes and watched her slowly move her head up and down, sucking and licking, making him uncontrollably jerk his hips up. Sharon's tongue traced a bulging vein slowly, her eyes flickering up to meet his. Eyes still locked, Sharon blew against him and he twitched and groaned. She smirked before she looked away and to his cock, stroking the shaft with a firm grip as her lips and tongue drove him crazy with the delicious pressure on the head.

Sharon sucked the head of his cock one last time, making an audible pop as she pulled away. Andy's eyes were heavy and hooded, barely able to concentrate on her as she moved back to a straddling position. Andy slipped his hand between them, rubbing his fingers against her clit and opening, exciting her and spreading her wetness. Impatient, Sharon moved his hand and put it on her hip, letting him help guide her as she took his cock and lowered herself down slowly.

"Fuck," she heard him gasp.

Sharon's head fell back, her own gasp loud in the air. The next moments were a pleasant blur. She didn't really register the feeling of his hands on her breasts, his nails raking down her stomach, or when he squeezed her ass tightly and pushed up into her. But it all felt good and made her moan deeply, her nails digging into his legs where she was holding on to him.

Andy smoothed his hands up her stomach and then he was pulling her. Sharon kept her pace steady, slow, making it last as long as it could. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, so loud that she was sure he could hear it when he pulled her down so her arms rested on his chest instead of behind her.

Andy cupped her cheek and made her sigh, turning her head so she could kiss his palm tenderly, her eyes on his. His skin was flushed and sweaty, his breath harsh and coming out unevenly. Sharon knew she looked the same, her hair tumbling all over the place and her body drenched in sweat. Under her hand his heart was pounding, beating so quickly it felt like it was trying to escape his body. She smiled and leaned down to kiss a spot she knew to be most sensitive on his neck. His head turned, giving her more space, his hands sliding down her back and going to her hips.

Sharon was driving him insane with each gyration of her body, every pull on his throbbing cock. Sharon sat back up, throwing her hair over the shoulder, tightening around his shaft as she circled her hips. The mix of the sway of her breasts and the roll of her hips had Andy spewing out words that she really didn't understand. It made her smirk to herself, knowing she was doing the same things he did to her. It was a boost to her ego in a way. He was babbling, his hands shaky on her hips as they grasped.

She worked her hips with slow, calculated rolls that made him grip her hips harder, his chest rising and falling quickly as his breath got heavy. Her nails dug into his chest, her body lifting ever so slightly with each movement. He pulled her back down and she came, noting that he enjoyed it more when their bodies were almost connected completely. Sweat slicked, their bodies slid against each other as she rolled her hips and kissed every part of him she could reach. She licked the sweat from his neck, lazily making zigzags against his skin. He groaned with each lick and grunted when she started to lightly nibble at his jaw.

"God, don't stop."

Sharon smirked as she moved to his mouth. "I hadn't planned on it," she said against his lips.

Andy grinned and kissed her, his hands on her ass. His hips rose and he was able to meet her thrusts, pushing deeper into her. She gasped in his mouth, a sound he enjoyed more than she probably understood. Each time she lowered against him, held him inside her tightly, Andy felt himself wind up a little tighter, the muscles in his body tensing and clenching. She kissed him until they were both breathless, their eyes boring into each other. She sat back up and worked her hips a little faster, paying attention to each and every emotion that flickered in his deep eyes.

Right when she felt him buck quickly underneath her and his face starting to strain, she knew he was reaching his peak. She licked her lips and squeezed around him tighter as she rode him, her hands on his shoulders. Their breaths were heavy and harsh against each other's face, both of them starting to fall apart, but she was determined to make sure this time he was right there with her. She leaned down and kissed him again, swallowing his grunts as she rolled her hips, her breasts pressed against his chest. The kiss was wet and sloppy, moans and groans mixed with shaky breaths.

He rolled them over and she grunted with surprise as he picked up the speed, driving into her, their kiss breaking as he looked at her. He told her to keep her eyes opened, and she did this time. She arched her back and pulled him closer, her name leaving his mouth. It was different from when he usually said her name; it was different in a way that she really liked.

"Faster," she mouthed.

Sharon's legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck. Andy plunged into her, not going faster just yet. He thrust into her slowly but completely, making her let out a little whining sound, her eyes staying right where he wanted them. Again, faster this time, he plunged back in, making her whine again. Again, and again, his pace picking up until he was pounding into her, making her gasp and tremble beneath him.

"Oh, Andy," she moaned, her back arching and her nails scratching his sweaty shoulder blades, her eyes falling shut again.

It hadn't taken much more until Andy was grunting, his rhythm being thrown off. Andy felt his balls tightening, the feeling of his impending release making him go faster. "Open your eyes," he pleaded, his voice rough and hoarse.

Sharon forced her eyes to stay on his as she felt the first wave of her orgasm move through her. And then she felt it, in that quick second between the transition of him fucking her and him talking to her with his eyes. She understood everything she needed to. And as she came, she held him to her, willingly falling over the proverbial edge with him, her heels pressing into him with the force.

* * *

Sharon had been the first to get up from the floor, groaning when she looked around the kitchen. It was a mess, and the sweet rolls needed to get in the oven. Andy had told her not to worry about the mess yet, and then they popped the pan into the oven. Sharon was going to go in the bathroom and clean up a little, throw on her clothes, and then she was going to clean up. But Andy had pushed her against the counter and started kissing her, languidly and passionately. They stayed that way during the entire baking process.

Sharon put the pan on the counter, the rolls a light brown color. She exhaled as she set them to cool, remembering she needed to make the icing for them. She braced her hands on the counter, her eyes closing as she rolled her head from side to side.

Andy saw the way her back tensed and her shoulders tightened. "Look at me," Andy urged for what she felt was the hundredth time of the night.

Sharon exhaled deeply as she turned around, looking into warm eyes. "Yes?"

Andy took his right hand and gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek and jaw, making her sigh softly, relaxing a little more. She was such a beautiful, strong-willed woman who tried so hard to keep everyone out when all he wanted was for her to keep the wall down, stop putting it up after letting him glance at the Sharon she tried to shield away. He wanted all of her, flaws and all, all the baggage he knew came with her. He didn't know how to say it without making her hide more of herself away, but he didn't want Sharon to think this was purely sexual for him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, and for a second she looked like she was going to pull away, maybe go as far as disagree. But she stood still, blinked slowly, and then turned her head so her lips could brush against the back of his hand. "I mean it, you know."

Sharon knew before he'd said it. The way he looked at her, like he was seeing right through her and wasn't afraid of what he saw, and the way he smiled at her, his eyes brightening in a way she was still getting used to, proved it to her. She didn't need the words, but she had to admit that it felt good to hear them and not think the person saying it to her wanted something from her in return.

Sharon smiled as she put both her hands on his face and stroked gently with her thumbs. "I know," she finally responded, leaning in to gently kiss his lips.

It was a gentle kiss, meant to convey what they felt. Andy let his eyes slowly close, his arms wrapping around her body, holding her to him. She sighed into his mouth when he pulled her closer, embracing her. Her lips glided against his a few times more before she pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against his, letting their breaths mingle in the shared space between their lips. He kept his eyes close, but he could feel her looking at him.

A heavy feeling was on Sharon's heart and a smile on her lips. She slowly let one of her fingers trace his jaw before she leaned in and pecked his lips again. "You know," Sharon said, her tone light and airy, "you're not so bad looking yourself."

Andy laughed and squeezed her hip, finally opening his eyes to see she was smiling widely, eyes dancing with joy. "If you weren't so incredible..."

"What?" Sharon husked, brushing her lips against his again.

Andy shook his head. "Nothing," he murmured, pulling her closer.

They stayed like that for a moment until Sharon kissed him one last time and pulled back. "I need to shower," Sharon said, and then she looked at him, adding: "And so do you."

Andy laughed. They were a mess, not just from the sex, but also from the flour and some strawberry jam. "Yeah, you're right." He grinned. "Together?" he asked with a suggestive raise of his brow. The likelihood that it would lead to sex was unlikely, but he wanted to keep her naked and bare as long as possible, his hands and eyes able to admire her.

Sharon responded with a deep hum as she turned away, covered up the sweet rolls, and then glanced his way before nodding her head towards the exit of the kitchen. Andy went eagerly, grabbing her hips when they approached the bathroom door, pushing her against it and kissing her slowly. It was going to be a long night, one that would end with them finally being able to enjoy the delicious baked goods that were responsible for leading them to where they were.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
